Vergessen Sie Nicht
by Birdageddon
Summary: As a defeated country, Prussia hasn't been feeling so awesome lately.. He is starting to believe that he's invisible to all of his friends. He feels like he's fading away... what if he is? bad stuff happens yo.


_Sorry! Quick note before the story begins! This is my first Fan Fic so I apologize for any mistakes. Also, it may seem a little "too silly" at first, but don't worry. Ill make sure it gets **a lot** more intense later on. Just stick with it please ;v;_

 _ALSO! This was co-authored by my dear cousin Ally. She was the one who helped keep the story in check and not get out of hand so you can bow down and thank her for not letting me screw this all up ;o;_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Prussia was snoring his face off. Russia, who was next to him today by the chance of seating, was about to slaughter him. Start world war WAKE UP, even. America was yelling at the top of his lungs about how it was unfair that people were calling him fat when clearly he was all brawn and no blubber.

England rolled his eyes, "Nobody EVER said you were fat, now shut it!"

America's head whipped around, his eyes blazing with fury. "Oh yeah!? Then what's this!?" He spun around and turned on the television provided for their meetings.

Instantly a documentary started to play. "As you can tell by this graph, over half of the American population is overweight." the fat man on the screen said with little dignity.

England growled, "That was made by your own citizens!"

This captured America's attention. He turned to glare at the fat man on the screen. "Traitor!" he screeched, "Treason! How dare you call me such things when you're the elephant in the room!"

England was dead. His corpse on the verge of tears from frustration. Russia was snickering. France was being a pervert as usual, only he chose the wrong victim. Germany was going to squash him like a bug under his size 100 boot.

Italy teared up a bit. "Germany don't kill him he is turning blue no stop Germany please I have enough of a smurf infestation already." Germany turned to Italy slowing, a horrified yet confused look upon his face. He lowered the half dead French man he was strangling onto the ground, his eyes never leaving Italy's weeping face.

Prussia lifted his head, a bit sleepy. Something was wrong. Nobody had noticed the large Russian in the room smiling, as if he was never annoyed in the first place. Prussia didn't mind. He was never really asleep. He was just trying to attract attention and annoy others as usual. Although, when Russia had stopped grinding his teeth, Prussia found it odd. Wasn't he just about to kill him? He sighed, lazily lifting his head to sweep a tired gaze across the meeting room. What was wrong with Germany? He hadn't yelled at Prussia like he usually did. He noted that he was giving a horrified look at Italy. Although, that being usual, he shrugged it off. The american at the front of the room was going on and on about.. something. Prussia did a double take and stared at England… was he dead?

Prussia stood in his seat growling under his breath, "Im going to go get a drink, ya?" Nobody turned to look at him. Not even a flick of acknowledgement. "Why, you say?" he said sarcastically, "Good question! It's because I'm thirsty and somebody forgot to put my glass of water and zis table!" He barked. It was common for each country to get a glass of water set on the table for them. Yet, he didn't have one. ' _how annoying_ ' he thought bitterly as he stormed out of the room. No one had even turned to look at a seat that seemed to have been empty the entire time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now out of the noisy room, Prussia sighed with relief. He reached up and pulled a glass out of a small cupboard. The small kitchen he was in was empty and still except the small hum of the refrigerator in the corner. He downed the drink swiftly, releases a loud and satisfied breath. "Somebody bring me 20 beers! I'll drink them all right here right now! Lets go!" The room remained silent. Prussia did not really expect a response anyway.

' _Something is wrong._ ' The thought crossed his mind. He laughed it off. No. Everything was ok. It was always ok. He would go bother Germany and get the usual remarks of anger. Eagerly, he sat up from leaning against the counter and galloped to the meeting room.

He entered the room. Hey, England wasn't dead! Oh wait.. now he is. Prussia didn't even want to know what had happened. America had finally noticed and looked rather uncomfortably at the corpse sitting at the table. Everyone brushed it off like it was nothing. It was what usually happened. Yet every time America seemed to freak out when it did. Within seconds a plump hamburger was resting on top the englishman's head. "All better!" America said hopefully. But the debtors corpse sat there. "Ten bucks gone.." America said sadly, on the verge of tears.

Prussia sauntered over to Germany with puppy dog eyes. "I'm Hungary!" he whined.

Germany turned to look at the thin albino. "Your lucky she isn't here to kick your ass." He grumbled.

Prussia scoffed "Ya, ya! Right! Like that slacker is gunna hurt me! Ha! I am purely to awesome to be defeated by a woman!"

Germany stared in disbelief. "She has kicked your butt so many times that I have lost count!"

"I can count the times on my fingers!" Prussia laughed.

"So what, are you the billion fingered child now?" Germany sighed sarcastically.

"Dont mock me, ya?" Prussia said a bit tired. "I am feeling my awesome drain from my face, lets go." he said.

Germany noticed that it was an unusual tone for his brother. "Sure.." He said with concern. "Let's take him too." Germany motioned to Italy. "I think he ate something.. that or he has smurfs under his porch."

Prussia would have usually laughed his head off at the thought, but all he could get out was a small snicker. Germany got up and walked over to Italy, Prussia following behind.

"I'm taking Prussia home, I think you should come." He said to the Italian.

"Sure!" Italy said lovingly.

Germany smiled, feeling a small flutter in his chest.

Italy got up to follow the German. Although he was a little confused. Who was Germany talkin to? Italy looked around and saw no one in his line of sight. He smile and shrugged. Maybe Germany was playing a game!

As they left, a single tear of anguish ran down the cheek of an english skeleton.


End file.
